


Shopping with Luffy

by kakairupowns (miharu)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-04
Updated: 2008-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miharu/pseuds/kakairupowns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crew goes shopping. Wackiness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping with Luffy

They had docked at a lively portside town to restock their supplies, and the entire crew (minus Franky, who was keeping watch) decided to go shopping. Chopper was darting in and out of bookstores, looking for medical supplies, with Robin following close behind. They had set off in pairs, so that no one (cough-Zoro-cough) would get lost, as per Nami’s instructions. The groups ended up being Robin and Chopper, Nami with Luffy and Usopp (she didn’t trust them on their own) and Zoro with Sanji.

Luffy and Usopp ran off immediately, making a beeline for the district with the shops full of gadgets and gizmos, Nami trailing after them, shouting “Luffy, pull your arms back! Stop knocking people over!” and “Usopp, get back here! We need to stay _together_!” left and right. Sanji followed right on her heels, mostly to stay with his ‘Nami- _swan_ ’ and also because the market was in the same direction. Zoro stomped after them grumpily, having been woken up from his afternoon nap to go with.

Suddenly, Luffy came shooting back up the thoroughfare, only recognizable by his rubbery limbs and a highly amused Usopp trailing along behind him.

He skidded to a stop in front of Sanji, and it looked like he was trying to speak, but all that came out was, “Mmfphm, mmm mffh mmm mmffffhm!”

Rolling his eyes skyward at his captain’s antics, and ignoring Usopp holding his sides and laughing hysterically, he took a good look at Luffy and pulled back slightly in surprise.

Luffy’s face was all squinched shut, like he’d eaten something sour, and when he was able to rearrange himself back to normal, Sanji could see that he _had_ eaten something, and it caused his face to pucker and twist, the rubbery quality only distorting it more.

“What was that?” he asked, when Luffy could talk again.

“LEMONS!! We _have_ to get some of their lemons, Sanji! They’re the best!” he shot the cook his classic ear-to-ear grin, and held up a small basket full of the brightest lemons Sanji’d ever seen. Luffy looked imploringly at Nami, who just sighed, and added it onto their list, while Luffy happily bounced back down the road, dragging Usopp and chattering loudly once again.


End file.
